


Jealous

by Stereklover11



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And super desirable, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Derek, Jealous Lydia, M/M, No Sex, Stiles is hot, Werewolves, everybody loves stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked curiously.</p><p>Derek didn't say anything.  His glare found Issac walking towards his car.  His eyes quickly changed to an icy blue.  Stiles followed his gaze, then turned back to Derek.</p><p>"Awww," he said, "Are you jealous?"</p><p>Derek glared at Stiles.  "Maybe a little."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Jealous" by Nick Jonas.
> 
> This is my first fanfic EVER so please read and leave me a comment telling me whether you liked it or not!! :) If enough people like it and want me to continue, I might just do that! Annnddd there might be sex later on.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Warning: Stiles is underage. He's still in high school.

Derek glared at Issac.

He was super pissed because Issac was totally flirting with Stiles. While Stiles wasn't returning the gesture, it still made Derek made. He had come to pick up Stiles from school and was wearing aviator sunglasses to cover up his eyes. He was dressed in tight black leather pants and a leather jacket. Stiles loved it when he dressed like that. He called it "mysterious-sexy." Normally, Derek would laugh to himself thinking about all the crazy things Stiles said, but right now he couldn't focus on anything but the bubbling jealously he felt. As Stiles drew nearer, he heard him laugh and say "See you later, Issac!" Issac glanced over towards Derek's car and Derek puffed up his chest in response. Stiles finally reached the spot where Derek was standing. Derek watched his eyes as they traveled all over his body, lingering at the tight black pants.

"Hey, good-looking!" he said.

"Hey beautiful," Derek responded, kissing Stiles on the cheek.

"You should take off those sunglasses," Stiles told him.

"You don't like them?" Derek asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, they look lovely on you. I just like your eyes more," Stiles reassured him.

"Oh..." Derek was still fuming but couldn't be mad at Stiles for anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked curiously.

Derek didn't say anything. His glare found Issac walking towards his car. His eyes quickly changed to an icy blue. Stiles followed his gaze, then turned back to Derek.

"Awww," he said, "Are you jealous?"

Derek glared at Stiles. "Maybe a little."

"You're so cute," Stiles told him, which made Derek's heart jump in his chest. Then he added playfully, "You know that jealousy is one of the seven deadly sins, right?" Laughing at Derek's responding glare, Stiles added, "How many times do I have to offer up my exposed, tight hole to your super hot cock to prove to you that I'm yours?"

Derek's mouth fell open. He was not anticipating Stiles to be so dirty so early in the afternoon. He quickly shut his mouth and replaced it with a sheepish smile and said, "Maybe one more time.."

Stiles laughed.

"Consider it done, then!" he said with a playful smile. "Tonight I am all yours, to do whatever you want with." He winked at Derek.

"Hmm, that sounds fun," Derek replied. He loved flirting with Stiles.

"Indeed it does, my sourwolf," Stiles leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips. "But first, I have a lot of homework that needs to be done."

* * *

Derek had brought Stiles to his loft so that he could do his homework. Derek lounged about, sometimes getting food, sometimes playing with Stiles' hair. He was super impatient for him to finish. He had some big plans.

"Ok, I just need to practice this song on the piano for my music class and then I'll be done!" Stiles announced.

Stiles had taken up piano playing, and Derek had bought a piano for his loft. Stiles had profusely tried to stop Derek from buying it, but he insisted. He would do anything for Stiles, and since money wasn't a problem, he liked buying him things. Everytime he bought him something nice, Stiles would blush like crazy. Derek absolutely loved that.

They sat down together at the piano and Stiles started to play a piece by Chopin. Derek listened intently and followed Stiles thin, graceful fingers as the touched the keys. He didn't know why, but Stiles playing the piano turned him on so bad. He thought it was super sexy. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Stiles' jaw line. He heard a slight change in the piano playing and smiled into Stiles' jaw. He moved down the side of Stiles' face, kissing each of his moles. His lips moved down to his neck where he gently kissed the delicate skin there. Unable to surpress his excitement, Derek placed his hand on the inside of Stiles' thigh and bit his neck with his teeth. Stiles responded by a sharp intake of breath and by botching the song completely. Derek started laughing.

"How do you expect me to focus while you are doing something like that?!" Stiles asked while flailing his arms towards Derek.

"Actually, I was thinking you could something else besides practice right now," Derek said.

"Like what?" Stiles probed, looking at Derek sideways.

"Like....me," Derek answered.

"Ok, I'm confused," Stiles admitted.

"I want you to fuck me tonight Stiles!" Derek groaned.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"Ohhh!" he said, "But I thought you wanted to claim me or something...Not that I would mind, of course, I mean you are super hot, and I would absolutely love to do it, and I said we could do anything you want-"

"Stiles."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I know that you love me enough to do anything for me," Derek said, "And it was stupid of me to get jealous earlier. So...I was thinking that tonight you could, you know, claim me."

Stiles smiled eagerly. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Derek smiled his big smile, the one that Stiles liked best. He quickly grabbed Stiles' hand and practically dragged him to his bedroom.

* * *

In the aftermath, Stiles had his head on Derek's bare chest.

"That was awesome," Stiles sighed.

"Definitely," Derek responded, kissing the top of Stiles' head. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "Like I said, I belong to you one hundred percent."

"And I to you," Derek responded.


End file.
